


o come o come emmanuel

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Come Swallowing, Confessional Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Scratching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Byleth supposes that it's strange; an archbishop lacking in the faith. Luckily, he has a nothing-short-of-excellent source of guidance.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	o come o come emmanuel

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to all who will have this real hymn associated w byleth sucking cock for the rest of time, unless you want that to happen, in which case i'm glad i could be of some assistance

It’s not often that Seteth can get the cathedral empty. Even with schooling at Garreg Mach still suspended, people flock in and out with consistency, at almost any hour of the day. Penance, as Seteth had once explained to Byleth, was a matter hardly restricted to some particular time. It could be achieved at any point, should the individual be truly willing to commit to the matter.

Kneeling in the confessional, mouth pressed against the head of Seteth’s cock, penance is the last thing Byleth wants to think about now. 

Still, he’s willing to put on a show. 

“Your Holiness,” he rasps, hot breath hitting Seteth’s cock. “I believe I have much to confess to you.”

Above him, perched on the little wooden seat provided on the confessed-to side, Seteth lets out a groan, shifting in his seat.

“G-go on.”

The corners of Byleth’s mouth twitch. “I’ve been negligent in my faithfulness.” He swipes his tongue, adventurous, up Seteth’s shaft, makes him writhe again- stops, stonelike, halfway up.

“Do you have any insight for me?” 

“P-provide me,” Seteth croaks, “with more information on the matter.” 

Byleth knows Seteth would usually punctuate such a request with a  _ please _ , or an  _ if you’re willing _ . He’s given him the once-over - not even in the sexual sense - regarding confession before, and if Byleth remembers any part of it, it’s the emphasis on patience or understanding. 

Here, though, there’s no time, no desire, for such things. 

“I’ve been neglecting my prayers.” he states, lavishing Seteth’s cock with his tongue once more. Swiping it, teasingly, over the head. 

With Byleth’s right hand on his ankle, restraining him, Seteth barely manages to keep his body under control. 

“Such a transgression is common.” In the way Seteth speaks, Byleth notices the slow creep of an unconscious lust, one that makes him want to hurry up, to frustrate him faster. “That said, if there is anything else-”

“Not only that,” Byleth continues, “I’ve been desecrating holy spaces. Committing sexual acts.” He furrows his brow, considered, and withdraws his steadying hand to where Seteth’s cock protrudes from his robes. Strokes it, his spit slick enough to prevent unnecessary friction. He can feel Seteth’s body rewarding him already, what with the way he all but  _ ruts _ forward at the sensation, craving a pressure that Byleth continues to deny him. 

“...Describe the nature of such acts.” In the back of his mind, Byleth wonders if he’d actually ask that, in any situation outside of their little game. 

“Touching myself.” The phrase comes out with a hiss, some kind of harsh angle to his voice. Mirroring its roughness, Byleth brings his hand back to Seteth’s ankle, striking with his nails this time. Digging sharp into the strong calves he’s seen poised on wyvern-back so many times before. 

“In a holy space…?” Despite the markedly facetious nature of their play together, Seteth manages to sound genuinely bemused- in itself, rather entertaining to Byleth. 

“Yes. In the Cathedral, actually.” Daringly, Byleth opens his mouth again, takes the beginning of Seteth’s length inside, only to pull back once more. Satisfied, he watches Seteth’s thighs twist and shift, relief-seeking, still clothed in his holy garb. “I came, your Holiness.” Another lick at the head, just to accentuate his denial of deliverance. 

“In which part of the Cathedral-”

“On the statue of Cichol, your Holiness. I couldn’t help myself.” 

At the sound of his true name, Seteth shudders- becomes more erect, too, Byleth notices. Rewardingly, he swipes his tongue around the base of his cock, slower this time. 

“A-ah.” In the way Seteth’s hips hitch on each breath, Byleth can tell that he’s barely maintaining his constitution. 

All the more reason, then, to drag it out until he’s asserted himself again. 

“Please. Tell me, your holiness, what I can do as part of my repentance for such an act. Such a-” and Byleth presses a slight kiss to the head of Seteth’s cock- “lascivious act. I’m sure you must have no shortage of ideas.” 

“... You’d be best off displaying your further commitment to the church, initially.” Seteth chokes out. “Perhaps you’d be willing to suggest a suitable offering yourself.”

A broad, wicked smile spreads across Byleth’s face. 

“I could keep going. I think I’d prefer the real Cichol, after all.” 

Seteth runs his fingers over his bottom lip, considering. Byleth, in turn, gets an idea. 

“I will let you do whatever you wish, your Holiness. Perhaps my mouth should prove a better vessel for your fingers than your own.” 

Seteth shudders, and draws his fingers away from his mouth. Lifts them tentatively towards Byleth’s, instead, and watches with a lustful awe as Byleth takes them eagerly into his mouth, licking the soft pads of his fingers as a cat might do. 

Even then- he’s observing Seteth, watching for the pleasure behind his eyes. Draws away from his hand when he decides that he’s had enough of fulfillment. 

“As I was saying. I would hate for the real Cichol to become jealous of a statue- a piece of stone. Nothing else.” Again, Byleth lathes the end of Seteth’s cock with his tongue. “While you’re so needy. So holy, always giving yourself to the Goddess.” 

Seteth lets out a febrile  _ hnnh _ , and bucks closer to Byleth.

“Do you consider such to be appropriate penance?

“Do not speak over me.” Seteth commands. Still, his voice falters, aching as he rushes the words. “I must consider it.”

At that, Byleth takes Seteth’s cock into his hand at the base, hovering his mouth ever so briefly before leaning down on it. Takes half of the shaft into his throat, unperturbed by its length. 

Gazes, obediently, up at Seteth’s eyes as he writhes, resists the urge to buck his hips forward. Only when he gains his constitution back does Byleth blink, awaiting some command. 

“I believe this may be an appropriate demonstration of fealty to the Goddess.” 

The words are strained with impatience from the moment that they exit Seteth’s mouth, but they’re more than enough for Byleth to sink himself deeper on his cock, allowing it to hit the bottom of his throat before he bobs his mouth up and down in careful time. He shuts his eyes, focuses, doesn’t let himself come up for sight until he can hear Seteth moan.

Then, he only takes his cock deeper, up until the point that Seteth releases into his mouth, spills a heady quantity of come into Byleth’s mouth, punctuated by a long and drawn-out gasp. 

Byleth’s eyes meet Seteth’s gaze once more, wrenched open as he swallows Seteth’s come, only a single drop hitting the hard wooden floor where Byleth kneels before him. 

“Has this been a sufficient demonstration of my commitment, your Holiness?” 

Seteth whines, mind still heady with bliss. 

“...Very much so, Byleth.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :-) 
> 
> find me at @meowcosm on twitter for more setleth + fanfiction + setleth fanfiction, which is sometimes as horny as this
> 
> and if you enjoyed, pls leave a comment or a kudos, it really does mean the world!


End file.
